


Viva la vida

by betweenacts



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenacts/pseuds/betweenacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From David to Catherine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva la vida

**Author's Note:**

> my muse just warned me she will take a break. this is my muse, walking out of the door while I cry because I will miss her.

Dear you,

I went by the place we used to rehearse Much Ado, it was like staring into the window of your old house and realizing that, just like everything, it moved on without you.

I stopped today to trace in my mind the many times we could’ve met before Doctor Who; my mind wandered in scenarios of endless happiness where you were mine, where I held like I never could.

I wish I could still apply songs like ‘almost lover’ to us, to me, I used apply any song to you and me. Every song was ours; every romance reminded me of the possibilities. That left me too, today.

TV shows and plays are not about you anymore, yesterday I woke up and the world wasn’t plotting to make me remember you, remember us.

I, the one who tries to pretend being so above remembering old loves. I, the one who has been holding on to the might-have-beens for longer than one should. I have her and I found out, together with the World, that you have him. And I believe, in you and him.

I woke up today and Coldplay songs don’t make me cry anymore.

I smiled when I saw your smile, I smiled when  I realized you finally don’t care if everyone can see… and everyone can, but no one more than me.

I see, Catherine. My eyes are finally open and I will stop wasting time chasing cars.

All my love to long ago, all my best wishes for what’s to come as we part, for good.

Here is to us.

**Author's Note:**

> the first Tatennant fic I read was 'Chasing Cars' on LJ, that song will forever be the first impression I got of Tatennant


End file.
